Enquête fatale
by MeitanteiEdogawa
Summary: Un parfum de mystère, un soupçon de terreur et une pincée de sang. Voilà comment caractériser l'enquête finale de Conan Edogawa, l'enquête fatale.


Conan et Ran étaient assis dans le cabinet du Détective Kogoro Mouri, à contempler les derniers rayons de soleil, filtrés à travers les larges immeubles de Beika. On entendait seulement les rares coups de klaxon qui émanaient de la rue au pied du bâtiment. Et cela, jusqu'à ce que Ran prit la parole.

- Je me sens toujours triste lorsque je vois cette douce lumière. C'est le seul moment où mon cœur se sent obsédé par l'absence de Shinichi, dit-elle, le regard perdu dans cette fin de soirée. J'arrive à voir son visage à travers les nuages qui décomposent notre beau ciel.

Le garçon resta silencieux à cette remarque, mais devint tout de suite plus pensif, plus sombre, à regarder le crépuscule.

- Conan-kun, j'ai un service à te demander, reprit la jeune fille. Après-demain, je dois partir à Osaka pour rendre visite à une ancienne amie qui a déménagé, il y a très longtemps. Je dois y aller, mais je suis seule... Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ?

Ledit enfant, perplexe, détourna son tendre regard en direction de son amie de toujours, il replaça alors son nœud-papillon d'un rouge vermeil.

- Dis-moi, tu as envie de revoir Heiji-kun, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ah... Bien sûr que oui... Ran-neechan.  
- Alors, tu m'accompagneras après-demain.  
- D'accord, répondit Conan avec son enthousiasme naturel.

Il devait en effet parler à Hattori d'une manière plus privée que par le téléphone, il devait en finir avec l'organisation des hommes en noir.  
Ran se leva alors, en réajustant sa jupe d'un bleu devenu profond, grâce aux tons des rayons de soleil couchants.

- Nous ferions bien d'aller dormir, tu sembles très fatigué. Je vais tout expliquer à Papa.

Conan se leva à son tour et suivit sa protectrice à travers le seuil de la porte. Après avoir laissé Conan passer, Ran ferma la porte du bureau avant de rejoindre son père dans sa chambre. Kogoro était sur son lit, arborant un air pensif, il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille. Conan ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard devant cette scène peu commune. Pendant que Ran expliquait la situation à son père, Conna s'installa dans son lit improvisé. Mais, à peine eurent-ils le temps de se coucher, il entendirent la sonnerie retentir à travers toute l'agence.

- Allo ?! Il y a quelqu'un ici ?!

Tous se précipitèrent au devant de l'entrée en entendant cette voix familière. Le détective entrouvrit la porte et le visiteur mit rapidement sa tête dans la fine ouverture.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je peux entrer, demanda rapidement le détective de l'ouest, Heiji Hattori.  
- Oh... Tu pourrais être plus poli, Heiji, critiqua son amie, Kazuha.  
- Hein... Non, aucun problème, entrez donc, leur répondit Kogoro.

La mine réjouie, les deux comparses se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers leur compagnon favori. Alors que Kazuha commença à parler avec Ran, Heiji se alla se pencher vers le jeune garçon.

- Kudo, j'ai besoin de te parler, commença-t-il directement.

Conan prit de suite un air sérieux et demanda à son rival s'ils pouvaient aller discuter dans un lieu plus calme en désignant la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils furent au calme, ils parlèrent de l'enquête sur les hommes en noir qui avançait et d'autres choses plus futiles.

- Je pensais donc qu'il fallait que je vienne à Osaka pour venir te parler, finit le détective rajeuni. Bien, je crois qu'on nous appelle, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.

Les deux détectives sortirent et Ran proposa immédiatement d'accueillir Heiji et Kazuha pour la nuit, souhait que Kogoro ne pouvait refuser, compte tenu de la nuit bientôt présente et du sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille.

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et d'une manière beaucoup plus pressante. Conan se leva en premier et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire cesser ce son strident. Il s'agissait des quatre enfant que Conan connaissait bien : Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi, derrière qui se trouvait la jeune fille répondant au nom d'Haibara. C'est avec un long bâillement, que le détective rajeuni salua ses amis.

- Ah, salut... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Allez, debout Conan-kun ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir, lança Ayumi, qui était habillée d'une robe et coiffée d'un serre-tête rosée.

C'est avec un habillage rapide qu'il se prépara à cette nouvelle journée. Souvent les Détectives Junior venaient le chercher pour jouer au football avec lui ou pour une enquête facile. Il pensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu hier avec Ran, il se demandait si les enfants avaient été capables de l'apprendre et s'ils allaient lui demander s'ils pouvaient l'accompagner eux aussi. Il se prépara à la suite avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah ! Conan-kun ! On a reçu une enquête hier soir et dis-toi que la personne nous a promis une belle récompense à la fin, s'enthousiasma Mitsuhiko, lorsque son idole de la déduction les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
- Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est, renchérit Genta. Peut-être des cartes à collectionner de Yamen Kaiba ? Ou même des plats aux anguilles ?  
- Genta... Tu n'as qu'à résoudre cette énigme au lieu de baver sur le canapé, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Elle fit battre ses cils comme un papillon pouvait battre ses ailes colorées. Ses joues avaient également pris une teinte rouge. Conan avait depuis longtemps compris que la fillette s'était épris de lui, cherchant toujours sa compagnie.

- Mais, c'est beaucoup trop difficile pour nous, répondit Genta avec tristesse. Allez, Conan, tu veux pas la résoudre pour nous cette satanée énigme ?  
- Tu sais bien qu'il ne voudra jamais. Il a besoin d'affaires complexes, ce détective hautain, dit la jeune scientifique en coupant la parole au garçon en question.  
- Un jour, je te ferais vraiment la peau, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille d'Haibara qui ne put réprimer un rire malicieux.

Mais, Conan ne se laissa pas faire et à la surprise générale, demanda des informations supplémentaires sur l'énigme en question.

- Alors, j'ai écrit le tout sur un papier, répondit Mitsuhiko en désignant la feuille sur la table basse.

* * *

_Goctain est le nom d'une île. Cet endroit est en général tranquille et sans histoires. Mais un évènement funeste arrive. Une personne particulière, le propriétaire de l'île vient d'y mourir._  
_Une personne qui lui était dévouée a écrit une épitaphe à sa mémoire : _

_"À Goctain_  
_sur le sable marin. _  
_Tracez un écart _  
_nous en ferons un art._  
_Avec attention _  
_Ils perdront des relations." _

_Mélangez et replacez tout ce fatras._  
_Cette personne se nomme Cota._

_Quelle est l'identité de la personne à qui l'épitaphe était adressée ?_

* * *

- Ah ! Ah ! Voilà une énigme intéressante, s'exclama Conan.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà trouvé la solution, répliqua Haibara.  
- Malheureusement pour toi, si, dit-il avec un sourire narquois en coin.  
- Alors, c'est quoi la solution, demanda les trois Détectives Juniors qui étaient un peu déboussolé par la vitesse de déduction de leur jeune ami.

Ce dernier leur répondit alors qu'il devrait trouver la solution par eux-mêmes, avec un aide, bien sûr. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur se lança en premier.

- J'imagine que le nom de Cota est important dans la résolution de l'énigme ?  
- C'est exact, fit une voix derrière la porte. Le détective lycéen, Heiji Hattori reprit. Peut-on se dédier une épitaphe à soi-même, c'est possible.  
- Cota et Goctain se ressemblent. Il se serait donc écrit son épitaphe avant la mort, demanda Ayumi.  
- C'est quoi une épitaphe, coupa Genta avant que Conan ne réponde.  
- Une épitaphe est une inscription funéraire placée sur une pierre tombale ou un monument funéraire, expliqua la jeune scientifique. Il faudrait songer à parfaire ta culture, Kojima-kun.  
- "Sur le sable marin" veut dire "sur le littoral", ce qui indique les extrémités de l'énigme, soit Goctain et Cota. C'est la chose qui entoure l'énigme. C'est donc vrai. Cota est la personne qui a écrit cette épitaphe. On peut être dévoué à soi-même, continua Conan sans relever la remarque désobligeante de son amie. Mais ce n'est pas fini !  
- Hmm, la mort du propriétaire de l'île est fausse, puisque si c'est Cota qui a écrit cette épitaphe à lui-même, il ne peut pas avoir trépassé ? À moins qu'il l'avait déjà rédigée avant sa mort, ajouta Mitsuhiko.  
- Il n'est pas indiqué dans l'énoncé, le moment où l'épitaphe a été écrite. Néanmoins, c'était ambigu, on pourrait comprendre que cela avait été fait après la mort.  
- Considérons que Cota l'a rédigée de son vivant en sachant qu'il allait mourir. Quand on vieillit, il faut bien que des affaires comme le testament se mettent en place. L'écriture de l'épitaphe est aussi dans ce cas. Il décède après, rétorqua Heiji, qui venait de s'asseoir à droite du détective de l'est.  
- C'est exact, approuva Conan, Cota est mort. Et qu'est-ce que fait perdre la mort ? Ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait.  
- Ah, eh bien, vu qu'il est mort, il ne peut plus communiquer avec ses "relations", les habitants de l'île, comme le dit l'énigme, donc il les a en quelque sorte "perdues". De plus, il n'est désormais plus le propriétaire de l'île. C'est ça, non, dit Kazuha apparut derrière la porte de la cuisine.  
- Tu es sur la bonne voie. Cependant tu oublies un point. Il y a un double sens, répondit Kogoro, à la surprise générale. "Perdre des relations" veut dire perdre ce qu'il a en commun. Une relation qui se rapporte aux contacts, aux mails, aux lettres. Qu'est ce que Goctain n'a plus ? Tu l'as dit. Un propriétaire, qui était Cota.  
- AH ! J'ai compris, fit l'ensemble des personnes présentes.  
- Bien, alors, levons le voile sur la vérité, ajouta Conan avec malice.


End file.
